Dragonica The Dragon Saga Part 1
by SJBlood
Summary: This is a story about eleven heroes travelling the world of Dragotaka and protecting it from the evil forces of the black witch Paris and dark dragon lord Elga. Part 1 - Continent of Wind, Elyades
1. Prologue

This is the story about Dragonica – The Dragon Saga game and about eleven children trying to save this world from the chaotic powers of the Black Witch, Paris, and the Dark Dragon Lord Elga.

Neither game (Dragonica Online (European version) or Dragon Saga Online (North American version) are mine. For information about the game itself visit the official websites or this wiki:

http:/ ds. irowiki. org/ wiki/ Main_Page

It has most information about the game and it may be useful for those who haven't played the game.

Prologue - Legend of the 

Dragon Lords

Two eons ago, the mighty Dragon Lord Vyvern used his unimaginable powers to create life on a barren planet: Dragotaka! The five greatest dragons, Vyvern, his best knight, Deckard, ruler of the aether, Skysar, lord of the lands Black Iron and the king of life and death Elga once sat together in the Sky Garden, asking themselves how this world will evolve.

Vyvern: There is no need in arguing, Elga, we all decided on one thing!

Elga: I refuse! I refuse to share my home with foul creatures such as human beings!

Black Iron: Maybe you should leave, Elga … to calm yourself …

Elga: Who do you think you are, telling me what to do? Aghhh! (casts a deadly curse) This is your death, Vyvern! I've sat too much listening to your lies!

Deckard: Lord, no! (looking at Elga as he flies away) Skysar, Black Iron, get him!

And so, Elga's revolt brought the death of the dragon lord, as well as the beginning of the greatest revolt ever to exist: the Dragon War. Elga, after leaving the Sky Garden, stood tall, high upon the hills of the floating archipelago of the aether.

Elga (shouting): Come dragons! Witness the killer of your dear lord Vyvern! The war shall start now and whoever is against me shall perish.

Skysar: Elga, stop it! Come to your senses! Guards get him!

Elga: Oh, Skysar … you blind fool! (casts a spell and pushes Skysar to the Sky Garden) You shall rot as mice trapped in there! Don't bother trying to exit, It's the shield of death!

Black Iron: That is a forbidden spell! You shall lose this fight, Elga!

But he didn't … Elga reached the human world and enslaved every living creature … Everyone lived in fear, until … five heroes rose from the ashes and dust: Mirinae, Skippy, Belkan, Parmir and Paris. With the five spiritual stones, the great heroes imprisoned Elga … forever …

The balance returned to Dragotaka. Dragons returned to the Aether, Lord Vyvern was revived by Mutisha, a great mist elf shaman, although only as a young dragon and Black Iron became the leader of Dragons, while still trying everyday to free Skysar, his brother.

A thousand years later … an unexpected individual rose to power … it was Paris. She came to the shackled body of Elga to request untold powers in exchange to his freedom … Elga agreed, but as the ceremony started, Paris took what she wanted and disappeared.

Elga, furious of what happened had nothing to do but wait and watch as Paris stood glorious at the topmost floor of the Drakos Tower, spreading madness across the land, starting, possibly, another war.

'The other four heroes are dead' she thought while laughing at her old enemy. As the chaos spread, all races took arms or hid in their most hidden and sacred places.

Eight years later … well, you shall see what is yet to come …


	2. The Beginning

The first actual chapter of my story ... for the characters check out this dA pic:

http:/ silversoul1998. deviantart. com/ gallery/ #/ d4z8zr9

The last three characters (Drake, Damien and Elyra) will appear later on ... will later be explained ... or check the wiki ...

Neither game (Dragonica Online (European version) or Dragon Saga Online (North American version) are mine. For information about the game itself visit the official websites or this wiki:

http:/ ds. irowiki. org/ wiki/ Main_Page

It has most information about the game and it may be useful for those who haven't played the game.

**The Wind Plains Region**

The Begining

Once upon a time, there was ...

Pablo (Master Magician): ... The path you will take on this test may be vital to your promotion, and remember, only the ones that finish in less than three minutes will pe promoted to Magicians. The others will repeat the year. Now go!

Well, we're here, at the Magic Academy in Odelia, Elyades. Twenty young apprentinces want to promote to Magicians, but not all will. After a short explanation given by Pablo, they start the long race full of obstacles.

Pablo: First place ... Dana! Good job, Dana, I saw that those wolves put up a fight at the third corner!

Dana: Yeah, but you tought me how to create the best Fortress, so I defeated them

Pablo: Here you go, give me the apprentince staff and I'll give you the Wooden Staff and a Power Bracelet, for you were fir ... Second place ... Michael ...

And so, the old sage presents each child as they promote. All of them, all twenty have passed the test and after the graduation ceremony ...

Michael: You had to use that Blink and teleport, right?

Dana: Well, what can I say, I'm just talented ... also, remember what you promised yesterday?

Michael: No ...

Dana: Whoever wins today buys icecream for both! Thanks for being slow, I didn't take any money!

Meanwhile, in the Backalley, thieves are also ready to promote and someone seems to be late ...

Cindy (Master Thief): Okay, so this is the last time we meet until your second promotion in Port, so behave ...

Erika (barely breathing): Sorry for being late miss, Piggy is a bit ill.

Cindy: Okay, go to your place now! Your test today is to finish a speed course as fast as you can! You have 1 minute ... GO!

This Erika seems to be very talented, but who is the one near her that wants to protect her?

Cindy: Good Job, Erika, you finished first, take these Steel Claws and Power Bracelet ... Wow! Seth, you didn't need to help your sister, she was doing well ... you almost didn't pass the test ... Here are your Steel Claws ... as for the rest of you there's another year waiting around the corner!

Far away, at the Duel Arena, the warriors also have their promotion test and two of them seem to be equal, although only 10 should promote ... Finally they realise that it is a tie and give up, receiving Steel Swords and Power Shields ...

Sophie (tired; barely breathing): You did a good job, Jack ... I was hoping that I'll win.

Jack (tired; barely breathing): Yeah, I somewhat hoped you'd win too, as I didn't want you to do yet another year ...

Rony (Master Archer; at the Archery Range): You two, Matt and Julie, stop arguing, the test is about to begin!

Julie: He started it!

Matt: She's lying!

Rony: Stop it! Both of you, if you don't stop you'll do another year!

Both (at unison): Okay ... Stop copying me! Stop it! ...

They even finish the test at the same time ... the sun goes down as the day ends and night falls upon the lands of Dragotaka, but not everybody sleeps, as the Dragon Knight Deckard feels a sense of unease.

Pororing: Master Deckard! Master! Oh, there you were! So, I need to send these invitations to 11 humans, right?

Deckard: Not completely ... Not all of them are humans, and only eight must be sent tomorrow, as the others will be summoned later ... I'm sorry for ... Pororing? Where are you?

Pororing (shouting from afar): Sorry, Master, but someone (looking at the chef) used peanuts in the food! ... I'm allergic to Peanuts!

The next morning, the eight children receive their messages: 'Meet me in the Odelia Park, near the shrine. I shall wait you all there.'

Michael: Oh, hi Dana! Did you send this message?

Jack: So, I guess you received messages to, right? I'm Jack, by the way, nice to meet you!

The eight children gather around the shrine, befriending and waiting for the one who sent the messages ...

Pororing: Sorry for my delay ... er ... 5, 6, 7, 8 ... yes, all eight ... right, so: ' I have summoned you all here for our world is in great danger, talk to Dun Morgan, he will tell you what to do next!' Okay, that's all there is written on this parchment ... see you around ... maybe!

Seth: Come, Erika, we're going home!

Erika: Stop it! Stop treating me like a child, just Stop!

Jack: We should go and see with what we can help, no one is going to get hurt in any way, I promise!

Julie: I think you should lead us ... Jack, right?

Jack: Yeah ... I don't know where the chief is ...

Sophie: Oh, you know nothing! Come with me people and follow closely! Ha!

And soon, the eight reach the house of Odelia's town chief, Dun Morgan. He explains that his daughter was kidnapped by wolves, she, together with her husky, named Silver, and other pets are missing for a few days now. Also, when Dun wanted to dissmiss them, a guard enters the room. He sais that the orc brothers (who?) have gone mad and Thomas (again ... who?) needs immediate assistance in Traitor's Ridge. With no time to lose, the fellowship leaves Odelia for their first adventure.


	3. The Story Unfolds

Second chapter ... not much to say ... ._."

Neither game (Dragonica Online (European version) or Dragon Saga Online (North American version) are mine. For information about the game itself visit the official websites or this wiki:

http:/ ds. irowiki. org/ wiki/ Main_Page

It has most information about the game and it may be useful for those who haven't played the game.

**The Wind Plains Region**

The Story Unfolds

Erika: So ... we have to defeat a big, furry, fluffy wolf ... hmm ... are you sure its going to be as dangerous as you said?

Seth: If you don't shut up, I'll make you eat the wolf!

The two thieves venture deep in the Windia Plains where they find a portal, probably leading to Vagabond, the White Wolf. He is thought to be the one that kidnapped Lylia, Dun's daughter, as white fur has been found around their mansion.

Flashback: Long before even thinking to take thief classes, Erika and Seth were greatly endangered, as their parents were fighting every day against rebels, rogues that betrayed Dun Morgan. Hidden behind the battlefield, the two children watched in terror as their parents were slaughtered in front of them. Their world turned grey ... Seth's world, as he took great care of his sister and gradualy lost all his happiness, for her, for his little sister ... He couldn't afford to lose her too, as they already lost everything: their parents, their home, their hope ...

As they defeat the seemingly never ending crowds of wolves and sheep, they reach the white wolf. They try different combinations of attacks: Somersault Kicks, Rocket Punches, but the wolf is seemingly undamaged, until the last drop of poison from Erika's Venom defeats the wolf, and soon, Lylia, who was forced to watch the fight, chained as a slave, is now free, but she explains that Silver was taken by another wolf, the black one.

Erika: Here, Piggy, let me tie this message to your back ... go to the others, tell them that we're waiting for them in Odelia, at Dun ...

Seth: You realise that he can't speak right?

Erika: Oh ... right ... okay ... Let's go, then ... Come on faster, I'm miles in front of you!

Seth: Watch Out! ... There's a tree there, stupid ... Oh well ... Erika are you all right? Let me help you ...

They soon reached Odelia, but had no idea whatsoever about what happened to the others, as no one was there when they arrived.


	4. Challenge

Sorry for not posting yesterday ... I think I'll post 2 chapters today cuz of that, one now and one this evening ...

Neither game (Dragonica Online (European version) or Dragon Saga Online (North American version) are mine. For information about the game itself visit the official websites or this wiki:

http:/ ds. irowiki. org/ wiki/ Main_Page

It has most information about the game and it may be useful for those who haven't played the game.

**The Wind Plains Region**

Challange

Julie: You don't know how to read that map, admit it?

Matt: It's not me who stayed for Half an Hour to watch the scenery, smart-ass!

Julie: You don't know how to see the beauty of nature ... Hey, look!

Matt: What? You've seen a rare bird?

Julie: No, idiot, there's Vegas' Portal ... and there's the pet of Erika! ... There's a message: 'Hi, we're pretty much done here and we're returning to Odelia! I hope you're doing fine ... good luck! Yes, doesn't matter, we've found Dun's daughter and she's fine, but Silver, her pet is still missing. Also, when we reached Vagabond I saw a dark figure hiding in the darkness ... see what you can find ... take care!' Okay ... let's make a deal ... make things more exciting ... we fight, and whoever loses deals with the wolf, the other one rescues the pets and finds out who the dark man is ...

Matt: Okay, be ready to lose ...

Flashback: Julie's Father: Don't you even dare look at me! You are nothing!

Julie: But, dad ...

Julie's Father: You're just like your mother! You do nothing, but spend my money and time, but this ends today!

Picking up a shotgun, the madman shot towards his sole daughter ... he didn't deserve to live ... he didn't, as the young child picked up a silver plate and defended herself. The rusty bullet pierced his ice-cold heart and he fell to the cold ground. The young girl lived terrified until now, but this would soon end ... She was later adopted by a rich, kind man and they were happy, as he would give anything for her. But he was ill, and in the day that Julie enrolled to become an archer, just after she told him, he died with a smile upon his face and great pride in his heart for the daughter he couldn't have. She then promised to herself that she will let no one hurt her family and friends, but the pain was too great ... she had forgotten ...

Matt: Okay, you won ... So let's go!

She won the duel and ran further and faster than her friend, to rescue the lost pets. She never looked back, until it was too late ... Vegas ripped open Matt's chest, broken his arm, ripped his skin apart ... she remembered. With her eyes filled with tears she slayed the wolf in a matter of seconds, then she ran and ran, through the rain and muddy terrain until they reached Odelia ...


	5. Mystia Lane

Yeah, I haven't posted 2 chapters yesterday, cuz I'm a lazy fleabag ... well, except the fleabag part ._. ... I've decided that I won't post on Sundays tp make things fair ... sort of ... ^^

Neither game (Dragonica Online (European version) or Dragon Saga Online (North American version) are mine. For information about the game itself visit the official websites or this wiki:

http:/ ds. irowiki. org/ wiki/ Main_Page

It has most information about the game and it may be useful for those who haven't played the game.

**The Wind Plains Region**

Mystia Lane

The two magicians had to go to Traitor's Ridge, farther than any of the four teams of two, and they reached a small group of humans, defending themselves from mad orcs and furious scrappies.

Thomas (resistance leader): Hey! You two over there! Come here, we can't hold them back much longer! ... Oh, so Dun sent you? How's the old man? Hrmm ... Anyway, the orc brother Sanka is next to a small hill, north-west of here. After you defeat him, make him drink this potion, so he recovers his memory. Take great care of each other, okay?

Dana: Don't worry, we can heal eachother if we need it!

Flashback: As Odelia's rebelion started, most children were sent to orfenages, to be safe and cared of. Dana also reached one. Her parents preferes her older brothers anyway ... Michael? He was there too, the smallest and youngest around and always getting himself into trouble. Nobody gave him peace ... until she came. Dana, the first time she saw the bullies taking Michael's food and toys, used a charm she saw at one of her sisters. It was just a hologram, but it was sure to scare everyone around. The two of them soon became best friends and when they enrolled in the Magic Academy, he only did it for her, to remain with her ... maybe it was more than friendship ... anyway, he grew to love magic and specialised in healing and defensive spells, while she learned powerful attacks and chaotic charms.

Michael: I've found the portal! Here! They soon enter the portal and find Sanka.

After making him drink the potion he starts talking to them.

Sanka: Sorry for attacking you! I am really sorry! The witch made me do it! Her red eyes ... and then, Sanka felt only rage ...

Kunka: Little Brother!

Sanka: Big Brother!

Dana: So, I guess that Jack and Sophie did their job well, but what did the witch use? A charm?

Michael: No ... it would be too weak ... I think it was a curse ... we're dealing with a very talented witch, anyway ...

Dana: You're starting to like it don't you?

Michael: Yeah!

Dana: Me too! Now let's go to Odelia, see if the others have arrived. Can I try my new teleporting spell? ... Pleeease?

Michael: We'll end up in the ocean, I tell youuuuu ...

(after few minutes) Erika: Guys ... why are you in a tree?

Michael: Told you it won't work!

Jack: So only Matt and Julie need to come ...

Dana: Oh, so you're here too?

Sophie: Yeah, we just arrived now ... oh thanks Albert (butler), the lemonade was great ... Dun let us use his pool and servants, here, have a drink!

Michael & Dana: Thanks ...


	6. Honor's Path

... What am I supposed to say now ._. ... Enjoy!

Neither game (Dragonica Online (European version) or Dragon Saga Online (North American version) are mine. For information about the game itself visit the official websites or this wiki:

http:/ ds. irowiki. org/ wiki/ Main_Page

It has most information about the game and it may be useful for those who haven't played the game.

**The Wind Plains Region**

Honor's Path

Amy (pet merchant): Hi! Who are you two? Are you here to buy a pet?

Jack: No, thank you ... we're looking for ...

Wooki Booki (orc; not bewitched): You're looking for Chief Kunka, don't you?

Sophie: Yes, do you know anything?

Wooki Booki: Chief was fine, same for others, but then 'poof' the black witch sh ...

Jack: Black witch? Tell us more! How did she look like?

Wooki Booki: Yes, she had evil eyes and made everyone mad! She had a black long robe. Wooki Booki didn't look in her eyes, Wooki Booki hid behind barrels and ran to the camp. The ... (seeing that the warriors want to leave) wait, take potion, it will heal Chief Kunka!

Jack: Okay, thanks! Be assured they will be healed Wooki Booki! Maybe not now, but soon enough!

Soon, the two warriors make Kunka drink the potion and he starts talking.

Kunka: Oh ... Hello ... Where is me?

Jack: Hi, Kunka? Do you remember anything? What happened?

Kunka: Kunka protected little brother, Sanka, from the wolf on two legs, then the black witch appeared and charmed everyone ...

Jack: Wolf on two legs? Black witch? What are you talking about?

Kunka (while leaving): Don't know more, me go to see little brother! Googbye, thank you!

Sophie: Okay ... on a scale of 1 to 10 ...

Jack: We don't have time! Come!

Soon, they reach Odelia and meet up with Dun, Lylia, Erika and Seth.

Dun: Thank you very much! If you need anything, just ask! Also, I have rooms for all of you if you need to rest! If you want food or drinks ask Albert (butler) or Rose (maid)

Jack: Thank you, but we won't ...

Sophie: You wanted to refuse, didn't you? Well, chief, is the pool available? Yes? Thanks! Also, Albert, I'd like a cold and sweet lemonade and strawberry icecream ... (whispers) a bit melted, please!

As you know, the mages arrive about ... (falling in tree) now! Yeah, you know the dialogue. Also, not very long after ...

Julie (falling to the ground): Help! He is greatly injured! Help! (bursts in tears)

Dana: Michael come! We need to stop the bleeding! Dun, give me a piece of cloth to tie him up!

Dun: Albert, fast, help her with all she needs! Rose call two guards with a stretcher! Hurry, we don't have much time! Emily (another maid) please prepare a room for him!

Hours pass ... Matt wakes up and, while still a bit confused, the eight children start to piece together what they've learned. Dun helps them with what he knows about other towns and they piece together a story.

Jack: So, first, a doctor, doctor Farrel as you said, Dun, made the wolves kidnap your daughter and pets around the town and also brought a mutant, a bipedal wolf, to this region. Also, a black witch enchanted the orc brothers ... but ... this doesn't make any sense!

Dana: What if the witch and doctor aren't actually unrelated? I mean, what if they formed an alliance for a greater plan? I think we should defeat the wolf!

Dun: Tomorrow! Please, spend the night here and rest! We have enough rooms and everything you need! It's the least I can do for you!


	7. Wolf's Den

Neither game (Dragonica Online (European version) or Dragon Saga Online (North American version) are mine. For information about the game itself visit the official websites or this wiki:

http:/ ds. irowiki. org/ wiki/ Main_Page

It has most information about the game and it may be useful for those who haven't played the game.

**The Wind Plains Region**

Wolf's Den

Morning comes soon after the fights from the past day, and the fellowship packs their bags to leave to Traitor's Ridge once more. Before leaving, though, Dun Morgan wants to thank them once more.

Dun: Thank you very much for rescuing my daughter! To show my gratitude, I've asked the blacksmith to forge his best weapons for you. He had done his best and I beg you to accept the Blue Sky weapons! Also, Jack, take this Blue Sky shield ... I'm sure you will use it well, and trust me, you make a great leader!

Erika: Bye Dun, Lylia, see you soon!

Lylia: Bye Erika ... Bye Seth ... (giggles)

As soon as they reach Traitor's Ridge again, Thomas tells them a very important clue: Someone, named Fenris, is missing ... he dissappeared in the same day when the madness spread across the land.

Jack: Fenris? I remember Dun saying something about someone named Fenris ...

Julie: It can't be! Dun said that travelers called the wolf Fenris, but it doesn't make any sense!

Seth: Maybe it does ... What if Farrel met Fenris and transformed him? Remember when Dun said that the doctor specialized in mutations?

Julie: It fits! Everything fits now!

Matt: Except the witch, but I guess we'll find out about her soon ...

Michael: Why do you think that?

Matt (reading a sign): 'Welcome to Howling Wind Hills, beware of the Werewolf!'

They're here! They've reached the cave of Fenris!

Erika: So, this is Fenris' cave? Not so spooky ... (attacking) Ha!

Matt: Except these ... (attacking) Ya! Wolves!

Jack (slicing around): Four of us get in! Me, Seth, Dana and Michael!

Dana: No, wait, take Julie, I'll remain here to heal around ... Michael, take the potion (throws potion)

And so, they enter the cave, battle wolves and even mutants, until they meet a massive mutant that wields an axe, Sheek. Sheek is Fenris' right arm and fights ... until he runs away, fearing his death. After another set of wolves, the four heroes reach Fenris. He throws countless kicks and punches, until ...

Jack: Now, Michael, make him drink the potion! (accidentaly spins around) Ah!

Julie: You've broken the bottle! No, don't let him escape! Come back here you ... Coward! These mutants don't have any self respect these days ...

Michael: Don't worry, I had enough time to cast a tracking spell ... he's heading to the Wailing Hill, he took a shortcut through the mountains! He'll be expecting us there ...


	8. Final Howl

Yeah, this is the chapter from yesterday actually and I'll post the next one (for today) a few minutes later ... if I can ...

Neither game (Dragonica Online (European version) or Dragon Saga Online (North American version)) are mine. For information about the game itself visit the official websites or this wiki:

http:/ ds. irowiki. org/ wiki/ Main_Page

It has most information about the game and it may be useful for those who haven't played the game.

**The Wind Plains Region**

Final Howl

Dana: Wow! Michael's tracking spell is really powerful ... I can't believe what he achieved, sometimes I even think that his spells are more powerful than mine!

The four that fought Fenris once were too tired from the battle, so they let the other four continue and although Matt was still damaged from the battle with Vegas, so is Fenris from the battle he just lost and flew from. The party goes through the Canyon of Oblivion, the place where they fought Kunka and head to the Wailing Hill. Their friends, together with Thomas are close behind them.

Erika: I think this is it! The second cave of Fenris! Not as imposing as I thought though ...

As he is still very tired, the party of four defeats Fenris with ease and Dana makes him drink the restoration potion. Fenris soon returns to his human self ... but he runs away! As soon as he turned human again he ran away through the forest! What's wrong with him?

Sophie (geting out of the cave): He ran aw ... What? (sees their weapons breaking and hears an evil laughter echoing through the hills)

Jack: What happened to our weapons?

Michael: Damn, that witch is powerful!

Thomas: Don't worry, I've something prepared for you! Here, these are my special Wolfsbane weapons! They defeat every wolf as well as packing a punch on other creatur ...

Guard: Sir, a letter for you!

Thomas: What is it? (reads) 'Hello, Thomas, old friend! Here is Dun and I wanted to thank the kids once more by giving them a Canopus Villa. It's in Port of the Winds, ask Captain Colin about it ... Also, I've paid for the first 3 months, so you don't have to worry about this while saving the world. Good luck!' Dun ... hey where are you going? Bye! (while waving at the fellowship and watching them wave back).


	9. The Secret of Erika

Okay, so I think everyone noticed the ‚Wind Plains Region' title above the chapter title ... that's the name of the region (out of total 8). Between 2 regions there will be a special chapter, like this one. It doesn't really have to do with the storyline as there aren't any battles or missions, so they could be skipped, but I tried to make them more of comic relief chapters and I hope they are at least a bit funny ...

Neither game (Dragonica Online (European version) or Dragon Saga Online (North American version)) are mine. For information about the game itself visit the official websites or this wiki:

http:/ ds. irowiki. org/ wiki/ Main_Page

It has most information about the game and it may be useful for those who haven't played the game.

**Special**

The Secret of Erika 

The eight heroes decided to take a rest of a few days before starting their next adventure, but one night, in the darkness ...

Erika (whispering): Come Piggy, try not to wake anyone up ...

But where is she going? Why she leaves at night ... The next morning ...

Jack: Oh, Erika, you went to buy groceries? Let me help you!

Erika (while yawning): Yes, we didn't have any ... er ... salad!

Julie: The fridge is full of salad. You said Piggy likes it, but I didn't see him eating any ...

Erika: No, no! I mean ... carrots ... and tomatoes!

Sophie: There are no carrots or tomatoes in this bag ... You're acting really strange these days, Erika! Maybe it's because of the new region ...

Erika: Yeah ... that must be it! (falls asleep)

Jack: Hey! Wake up!

Erika (alert): What? Who? When? I wasn't asleep! I was just ... blinking ...

Jack: Whatever ... Dana, you said you like to cook, right?

Dana: I don't like to cook, I love to cook! (putting a chef hat on her head) Now, I need an assistant! Erika, come and help me!

Erika: Okay! I'm coming ...

The day passes normally and the next night ...

Erika (whispering while looking back at Piggy): Come on faster Piggy, they'll hear us! (bumbs into table) Ouch! Let's continue, Pigg ...

Jack (with everyone awake around him): Hrmm, hrmm! Going somewhere?

Sophie: Told you she's acting strange ...

Matt & Julie: Whatever ... going to bed! Stop copying me, smartass/stupid!

Dana (with everyone gathered around the table): So, where were you going? ... Come on, answer me!

Erika: I was ... taking Piggy to ... the park? ...

Michael: Really? At midnight?

Erika: Yes! (whispering to Seth) It's too suspicious, right?

Seth (whispering back): Way too suspicious!

Jack: Okay, let's go to sleep, we'll talk tomorrow! ... You too, Erika!

Erika: Okay, okay!

Some hours before dawn, Erika and Piggy leave again, but this time ... a shadow is following them ... After some minutes ...

Erika: Okay, Midas, so only three hours today, okay?

Midas: Okay, but you seem pretty tired, maybe you should come back after sunrise.

Erika: I told you, I can't! Bye, going in!

Midas (while looking at Jack): You're Erika's friend, right?

Jack: Yes, can you tell me what she's doing? She is tired all day and every morning, she comes with salad ...

Midas: She gathers! Every night, she comes here and gathers vegetables ... she will soon be able to process them. You see, I'm the master of professions. I give professions to peole and also the items they need. They start with gathering then processing and the producing goods.

Jack: So, what professions are available?

Midas: Fishing, Farming, Woodcutting and Mining. You need an account for each.

Jack: Okay, I need 3 woodcutter accounts, 1 mining account, 2 fishing accounts and 1 farming account, please. Also, the items and ...

The next morning, when Erika gets out of the Windy Farm ...

Erika (surprised): Hello ... guys, what are you doing?

Julie, Jack & Sophie: Logging

Michael & Matt: Fishing

Seth: Mining

Dana: Farming

And so, the fellowship starts working and soon, they have many, many items: wood, fish, ore, vegetables and grass ... and some leaking boots ...

Jack: Okay, guys, tomorrow we start saving the world again, okay?

Everyone else: Okay!


	10. Promotion

Yay! The second Region! ... Enjoy ... ._.'

Neither game (Dragonica Online (European version) or Dragon Saga Online (North American version)) are mine. For information about the game itself visit the official websites or this wiki:

http:/ ds. irowiki. org/ wiki/ Main_Page

It has most information about the game and it may be useful for those who haven't played the game.

**Coast Area Region**

Promotion

Ah, a new day, a new town, new adventures and many new as well as old people too meet. Also, our heroes have enough experience to promote once more. They head to their respective class master and ...

Dana: Hello, are you the class master? What happened to master Pablo?

Edeline: Umm ... yes, er ... master Pablo retired, but I'll try to do my best ... what are you here for?

Michael: We're here for the job change ... class promotion, whatever ...

Edeline (reading a book): Class promotion, class promotion ... er ... here it is:

'For the second class promotion, one must defeat 20 monsters in Bearded Whale Coast or Steven Trading Port and then defeat one of the two shark captains: Hookah or Alvida.' This is what sir Pablo gave me ... I guess you'll have to do this ... good luck!

Michael: Thank you!

33

The fellowship decides to split in two groups of four: the mages and archers take the Bearded Whale Coast quests while the thieves and warriors take the Steven Trading Port ones. Also, when they want to get to their respective missions, someone stops them.

Captain Colin: Hey! Kids! Come here a bit! ... Dun Morgan, the town chief of Odelia, told me that you've met Doctor Farrel before. We need to investigate and find all information we need. When you fight Hookah and Alvida, make sure to make them answer to your questions. We need to find Farrel's Diary. Good Luck.

The mages and archers have now reached Captain Hooka's mission portal after defeating all the monsters they needed. When they get to Hookah and they defeat him, he simply says:

Hookah: Ha, ha, ha! I've already given Farrel's Diary to Alvida! You fools!

Then, he flies away on a ... seagull ... yeah. Meanwhile, the other four heroes just finish defeating their monsters and meet a guard near Alvida's portal

Guppy (guard): Umm ... captain Colin told me that you came to defeat Alvida ... she planted bombs all around this place and she, together with her husband, Hookah, plan to attack Port of the Winds. Find and defuse the bombs! Hurry, we don't have much time!

And then, they enter the mission, defuse 10 bombs all around Steven Trading Port and Decker Shark Piers and fight the pirate captain. After some time, they manage to defeat her, but right after, Hookah on his seagull appears and rescues her ... sort of, because the seagull can't support the weight of two sharks and lets them fall in the ocean. Farrel's Diary might never be found ... they hopelessly return to captain Colin and tell him what happened.

Colin: I see ... I guess nothing can be done ...

Jack: We're really sorry, we didn't expect that ...

Colin: I'll send some guards, maybe they can do anything ... until then, I'd want to give you another task, after you promote, of course. Meet me here tomorrow.

The eight heroes go to their respective class masters and promote. Jack becomes a knight, Sophie becomes a Gladiator, Dana becomes a Monk, Michael becomes a Battlemage, Julie becomes an Arbalist, Matt becomes a Pathfinder, Seth becomes and Assassin and Erika becomes a Jester. after the promotion, they choose to visit the greatest town of Dragotaka, Port of the Winds and train until they can take no more ...


	11. Rivals

New Characters! Check my dA to view them (check the first chapter: The Begining for the link)

Neither game (Dragonica Online (European version) or Dragon Saga Online (North American version)) are mine. For information about the game itself visit the official websites or this wiki:

http:/ ds. irowiki. org/ wiki/ Main_Page

It has most information about the game and it may be useful for those who haven't played the game.

**Coast Area Region**

Rivals

Sophie (slashing through the air with her new blade): Oh, I can't wait 'till tomorrow! Farrel won't stand a chance!

Drake (Valkyrie twin): Do you mind? We're trying to walk here!

Sophie: Sorry! (whispering) Someone woke up badly!

Damien (Valkyrie twin): I heard that!

Elyra (Summoner): Guys, I don't think ...

Sophie: You wanna piece of me? Come get it!

Twins (at unison): Let's duel! Us three against four of you! You have three hours, meet us in front of that Canopus Villa.

Sophie: Easy, it's ours! (thinking) In your face ... faces!

Elyra (watching the twins leave): Guys, I don't think ...

Erika (while the others go home): Umm ... hi?

Jack: Erika, you're coming?

Erika (to Jack): Not yet, staying a bit more! (to Elyra) What's your name?

Elyra: Umm ... hello ... I'm Elyra ... you don't want to fight? ...

Erika: No, why would I want that?

Elyra: Humans normally want to fight ... I don't like that ...

Erika: Meh ... not all and not always ... you're drakan, right?

Elyra: Yes ... umm ... you want to leave right? ... I guess you don't like drakans ...

Erika: No, I've always wanted to befriend a drakan, Your race is really cool! Those sharp teeth and red eyes!

Elyra: So ... umm ... would you like to be my friend ? ... I'm sorry if I'm bothering you ...

Erika: You're really weird, of course I want to be your friend! (grabs her hand and heads towards a lake) Come, let's talk! ...

Flashback: Oh, poor Erika ... never actually realising what happened to the poor girl ... Some years ago, after the madness spread, mad human traders started to attack Kazeura, the home town of the drakan race. They ran around, burned the wooden houses and killed everyone with brutality. When they entered Elyra's house, her parents wanted to protect her, but they ended up slaughtered in front of the little girl. When her fate seemed sealed, a light shown in the night and through the neverending storm. Two young brothers had stolen a Wyvern and rescued Elyra. All three of them flew far, all the way to the drakan princess' castle, but she was unable to help them, as a dreadful creature, named Akanai rose and threatened to destroy everything. The princess, although she didn't know them, gave the three children a parchment with instructions and they flew away on Kyero, the wyvern, farther than they've ever been before, On the continent of wind, Elyades ...

Elyra: ... Then, we crash landed in Bearded Whale Coast, because Kyero was very tired from carrying all three of us. Anyway, we were rescued by an archpriest, Maytry, and she tought us pretty much everything we know, together with Ganu, a friend of hers. Drake and Damien wanted to became fighters, as Ganu was, while I was unsure ...

... She then chose to follow Maytry's path. As a young shaman, Elyra was very talented, and her first summon, the Mist, came soon after the first lesson. Now, five years later, Maytry told the three of them to go and help the human race fight the evil forces. She passed away, soon after Ganu declared he loved her, and he couldn't live without her so he chose not to. He took his life three days after the death of Maytry. They left the small hut from Jigsaw Pincers Coast and moved to Port of the Winds, but they couldn't afford more than a cheap Aquilla appartment with 1 room, a bath and kitchen. They were happy, anyway. Soon after that, they promoted and, while going home, they've bumped into Sophie's sword ...

Drake (tired; at the arena): Wow! You were better than I expected ...

Sophie (also tired): You weren't too bad either, that Dragon Kick of yours, Damien was really tough to counter.

Jack: Stop bragging, if I hadn't got my shield, they would have won ...

Elyra: Yeah, but it's a tie!

Julie: Oh, your summons were great, Elvira, that Dikey dog.

Elyra: Er ... my name is Elyra and ... umm ... Dyke isn't a dog, he's a panther ...

Matt: Yeah, she does that ...

Julie: At least I can read a map ...

Matt; Hey! That was long ago!

Both (at unison): You're doing it again! Stop It!

Twins (at unison): I don't know why they don't like it ... hmm ...

Michael: You're twins, it's normal for you to know each other's thoughts. Also, do you want to spend the night at us? We'll talk more, to know each other better ...

Damien: Sorry, but we're leaving port tonight. We were originally concerned about the shark captains, but someone already solved that ... also, I've heard that they've lost Farrel's Diary. (pulls out a book) Here you go!

Jack: How did you know it was us.

Drake: I was there when you fought Alvida. I saw where they fell and swam there to get the diary. Good think that the diary was caught in some floating kelp, otherwise it would have been lost.

Elyra (far away, waving at them): Goodbye, I hope we'll meet again ...


	12. The Madman

Neither game (Dragonica Online (European version) or Dragon Saga Online (North American version)) are mine. For information about the game itself visit the official websites or this wiki:

http:/ ds. irowiki. org/ wiki/ Main_Page

It has most information about the game and it may be useful for those who haven't played the game.

**Coast Area Region**

The Madman

Colin: Ah, I'm glad you came! I think ...

Jack: Sorry for interrupting you, sir, but we've found Farrel's Diary. Some friends found it and gave it to us after it fell into the ocean

Colin: Ah, very well, this simplifies your job very much! Give the Diary to Edeline. She will tell you what to do next.

So, they head to Edeline, the magician master, but she could tell them nothing.

Edeline: Umm ... er ... I can't understand anything. The first half is missing and the pages were damaged by the water, sorry. Anyway, what I could understand is that Farrel and his 'old friend', sais here, are hidden in the Sewers beneath Port of the Winds. Unfortunately, the sewers are poisoned. Take these gas masks and talk to Colin about what's to be done.

Seth: I already have. He said that it is rumored that Farrel moved his laboratory beneath Port long ago and, to be able to enter it, one must have 5 keys guarded by 5 mutants. I guess we have no time to lose.

Edeline: The six of you go to Farrel. Dana, Michael I need you to help with something else ... (after everyone else leaves) This town is not only threatened by the doctor, but also a magical creature: the Water Spirit Endairon. Go to the Water Temple, in the easternmost part of the rown. the Spirit of Water will tell you what to do.

The magicians reach the temple and talk to the spirit of water.

Water Spirit: Oh, so you came ... welcome! I need you to purify the sacred temple, for it was poisoned by a mad doctor. Go inside first and bring a sample of the poisoned water.

And they enter the temple. Then, after taking the sample they needed, the two magicians are asked to talk to Edeline, to purify it. The sacred spirit then asks them to enter again and purify the temple and the Endairon with the now magical water. Meanwhile, the fellowship of six have defeated 3 monsters already and have gained 3 keys: the Fire Key, the Wooden Key and the Earth Key. All eight heroes now advance at similar pace through their respective dungeon and they reach Farrel and Endairon in the same time ... but then, disaster struck. Farrel, now a monstruous mutant, defeated the six heroes and destroyed their weapons! They walk outside in shame, but in the distance, they see their friends with shining blue, new weapons, forged by the Water Spirit itself ... but the spirit gave them 3 more weapons: a gunstaff and 2 pairs of gauntlets ... it knows things far beneath human comperhension. Revived from their sorrow, the eight heroes now defeat Farrel with ease ... and the diary? The first part of Farrel's diary is found, but Edeline left already. Where? No one knows, as it is not yet time to leave for the next promotion ...

Colin: Great job, children, but your adventure is not yet done. Go to Kalygon Fleet and do what you always do, save others! After that, go to the Moonlight Shore Village, in the next region. Speak with Thomas, I think you've met him before. He shall tell you what your next adventure is ...

And so, they leave yet another village, Port of the Winds, although they don't leave the region yet.


	13. The Old Friends

Neither game (Dragonica Online (European version) or Dragon Saga Online (North American version)) are mine. For information about the game itself visit the official websites or this wiki:

http:/ ds. irowiki. org/ wiki/ Main_Page

It has most information about the game and it may be useful for those who haven't played the game.

**Coast Area Region**

The Old Friends

Johnny (shark; not bewitched): ... And then, Kalygon said, we should try it! And we left to steal the treasure from the King and give it to its true owner. That was the first time I actually talked to him. Another time, we were on a ship, sailing ...

Drake: Sorry, but please could you tell us how he became mad? We're waiting for an hour already!

Johnny: Oh, right, right! Well, you see, we were on a ship, sailing and Kalygon decided to take a look in the caprain's room. The thing is that there, the captain had a treasure, it looked like it wasn't human, but mikan or drakan ...

Elyra: What if it was the Precious Treasure?

Damien: What?

Elyra: I've heard, before we left Kazeura, when I was young, that the Precious Treasure disappeared. Everyone blamed the old Empress. She died soon after. Anyway, what if that black witch we keep hearing about ...

Johnny: The Black Witch? You saw her too?

Jack: Sorry to interrupt you, but ...

Drake: Jack, and Sophie and ... all of you, for that matter of fact. What are you doing here?

Dana: Seems that we weren't so late after all. (gets weapons from a bag) Take these, they're weapons forged by the Water Spirit itself, they're really powerful.

Johnny: You want to hear the rest of the story, or what?

Jack: Sorry, continue.

Johnny: Right, where was I? Oh, yes, the treasure ... as soon as Kalygon touched it, the black witch entered the room and he looked into her eyes. He was immediately bewitched. I ran away, trying to hide and, after all, I've managed to escape. I've never heard of the witch from then, but I've seen Kalygon many times walking helplessly around at attacking everything he saw.

Dana: Yeah, the madness ... it's everywhere! Let's go, guys, seems we've got a job to do!

Drake: No, wait, we'll go! We want to try the new weapons! Also, (casting a skill) Fusion!

Twins in Fusion (with dual voice): I present you ... Drakemien! Or ... something ... yeah!

Elyra: Wait, let me summon: Mist! Dyke! Doonamik! Good, let's go!

Entering the mission, it is clear that they've improved a lot from their last encounter. They now find it very easy to defeat the sharks and jellies around Kalygon and soon enough, they get the madness out of him by making him drink the potion ... but he disappeared!

Paris (the black witch): You brats! You think you're strong enough to fight me? Do you even know who I am? I am Paris, the original hero! I have imprisoned Elga and you have no power against me! ...

Elyra (while commanding Dyke to attack her): I don't think so, witch!

Yet, she disappeared too, leaving only a black feather behind. They have still healed Kalygon, and wherever he is, he surely is fine! The three drakans decide to share their adventures with the humans. Jack presents them the Canopus, gives them rooms and they smile and laugh all night. They've helped yet another region's denizens regain their happiness ...


	14. The Night Away

The second special ...

Neither game (Dragonica Online (European version) or Dragon Saga Online (North American version)) are mine. For information about the game itself visit the official websites or this wiki:

http:/ ds. irowiki. org/ wiki/ Main_Page

It has most information about the game and it may be useful for those who haven't played the game.

**Special**

The night away

Dana: Bye! See you in two days! (in her mind) We will obviously win the bet, what can possibly happen at home?

Jack: Bye! We'll be fine! Oh, and don't you think you'll win!

What happened? Well, you see, the eleven children played a game. Whoever would've gotten scared, either the boys or the girls, would lose. Unfortunately for the boys, they've lost, but they wanted another chance, so the girls have decided to give them one: they must stay for two days in the forest between Kalygon Fleet and Moonlight Shore Village, while the girls stayed home. After taking that decision, the girls rushed to the forest and prepared the scary traps. While they were away, the boys prepared the house. Soon, night comes and ...

Erika: Oh, how I love sleepover parties! I wonder what Julie's doing ...

Julie (entering the room in a black and red nightgown): Julie's coming ... (suddenly shouts) Pillow fight!

While the girls are fighting ...

Jack: Phew, the tent was something!

Michael: Yeah, mine was easy ...

Seth: You used Magic!

Michael: Meh ... anyway, I'll go get the marshma ...

Seth (with lantern and deep voice): Anyone wants to hear a story? ...

Dana (finishing song): Phew! Anyone else got talent?

Elyra: You sing really well!

Dana: Thanks! Want to give it a try?

Elyra: Well ... umm ...(hearing everyone encouraging her) Okay, okay ... here it comes! ... (soprano voice) ...

Matt: Koomba Yaaaaa! ... Guys, why are you looking at me like that

Michael: B ... b ... be ... behind you!

Matt, as he slowly turns behind, sees a giant mole! ... And they run ... yeah ... brave ... While the girls ... wait, where are they?

Erika (whispering, in a waredrob): Is ... is it gone?

Julie (getting out): Phew!

Jack (knocking on the door): G ... g ... girls? Are y ... y ... you there?

Mole (evil voice): Yes, I'm here ... waiting for you!

Sophie: Did you hear that?

Mole (evil voice): Yes, dear, I've heard it ... Mwuhahaha! (the boys reach the room in terror)

Dana (heading towards the evil mole): Wait a second! Erika, where's Mr. Piggy, your pet?

Mr. Piggy (from behind): Oink!

Damien (while laughing furiously): Hahaha! You should've seen your faces! I mean, really? A mole?

Everyone else (shouting): An Evil One!


	15. Grave Shift

The third region ... wow, so much time has passed ... Anyway, enjoy ^^!

Neither game (Dragonica Online (European version) or Dragon Saga Online (North American version)) are mine. For information about the game itself visit the official websites or this wiki:

http:/ ds. irowiki. org/ wiki/ Main_Page

It has most information about the game and it may be useful for those who haven't played the game.

**Hero Sanctuary Region**

Grave Shift

The Village of Moonlight, never to be touched by sunlight, is the village of the new region our heroes reach.

Jack (to Thomas): It's a very beautiful village, the Moonlight Shore, but what happened to Traitor's ridge?

Thomas: Oh, no, I don't live there, it was just a trip … anyway, all creatures slowly returned to normal. Well, not all, but soon, everything will be as before.

Matt: So, what should we do now?

Thomas: Well, you have Farrel's diary, so go to Larrel, the grave keeper. He will read it and try to decipher the blurry writing.

Dana: Thank you, I hope he'll be able to read it …

And soon, they reach the graveyard, but as they talk to Larrel, it seems that he is troubled by something else. What could it be that he is so tired?

Larrel: Umm … hello … I'll read it, but can you help me? Please help me … Go into the graveyard … see what's in there … please …

Jack: Okay, who wants to go?

Sophie: Oh, I was waiting for this! Party Leader! I'll take … Julie and Michael …

Seth: I'll come too.

Jack: Okay, take care … what should we do? …

The four venture deep in the underground graveyard, while their friends speak to Thomas.

Sophie: Mummies? Check! Slithers? Check … Ouch! Zombies? Check, check, check!

Michael: Done … it seems that we can't pass …

Julie: Here's another door, this one's open.

And soon they defeat more monsters until they reach the Bone Fragment, a massive corpse held together by magically bound empty soul. His powerful attacks are not easily dodged, but he is finally defeated and the four children advance deeper into the graveyard. After more undead creatures, they reach the massive mummy Katler. The fast creature only has weak attacks and his size lets him down. They go further and further, until they see never ending hordes of undead rats. They are overwhelmed. Trapped in the dozen circles of rats, they somehow manage to reach the third great monster: Ratler. Fast and furious, Ratler spins and twist his body and fatally wounds Julie. The only thing that Michael can do now is teleport her to town, because he isn't a healing monk like Dana.

Sophie: This is getting really bad! Wrath of Earth!

Michael: Blizzard! Magic Missile! Oh, my …

Seth (defends Sophie): Watch out! (breaks arm; screams) Aghhh!

Michael: Cover me, Sophie, we can't lose him too! I can still heal him to a degree! Slow Heal!

They manage to defeat the huge rat, head further into the dungeon and reach Kajimodo, the strongest creature in the graveyard. He is very soon defeated and the coffin he carries on his back opens. A fairy flies out of it singing and then thanks them. She was probably the cause of Larrel's fatigue, as she screamed and sang for help all and every night. They talk to Larrel and head home, hoping to see the others.

Dana: Hi! You won, right?

Julie (sleeping): Umm …

Sophie: Is she okay? Where are the others?

Erika (entering the room): Hi! I brought tea! (tripping) Wooow!

Michael (catching her and the tea): Watch out!

Erika: Phew, thanks! The others left at Thomas' request … they're in … Mirinae Sanctuary, I think …


	16. Awakening of the Knights

Neither game (Dragonica Online (European version) or Dragon Saga Online (North American version)) are mine. For information about the game itself visit the official websites or this wiki:

http:/ ds. irowiki. org/ wiki/ Main_Page

It has most information about the game and it may be useful for those who haven't played the game.

**Hero Sanctuary Region**

Awakening of the Knights

Jack: Oh, hello, Edeline! Why'd you leave Port of the Winds?

Edeline: Oh … er … Jack, right? I left because I heard something bad was happening here … I think I found out what … Also, the same thing is happening in the Skippy Sanctuary …

Drake: Do you know what's happening?

Edeline: Umm … the black witch … I found out who she is and … she's not quite the average enemy. I think all of you know the legend of the five heroes, right? These sanctuaries were created especially for four of them, Belkan, Skippy, Mirinae and Parmir. The black witch is the fifth and most powerful of them, Paris. She used the Dark Dragon's power to wreak havoc and now she has woken two powerful knights of this region. Artis and the Lord of Night used to be the greatest protectors of the Moonlight Shore, but now they wreak havoc, as their souls were disturbed by the witch's spell. You need to cast a silence spell to calm them down, but you'll need mages for that …

Dana: No problem! I wanted to tell you that they came back, but it seems that I'm needed!

Jack: We need Michael too …

Elyra: Umm … I could learn … maybe the drakan magic isn't as different as the human magic.

Dana: A silence spell normally requires years to learn, but I guess … Okay! So, do … (after just a few minutes) Oh my god! You did it already?

Elyra: It isn't that hard …

Jack: So … we're good to go. As Julie, Michael, Seth, Sophie and Erika are not here, we'll split like this: Me, Elyra and Matt go to Artis as team one and Dana, Drake and Damien to Lord of Night as team two. We'll meet here after we finish.

As they are right next to their mission, the first team enters the portal and start battling the undead knights, skeletons and mummies. When they reach Artis' chamber, He once was the best cannon wielding, but also a very talented spearman. Elyra starts casting the spell, while the others hold the monsters behind. After she released the silence, the body of the dead knight fell and a blue, shining spirit rose from him.

Matt: Hey, wait! What's that? (picks up a shining piece of red metal) I think we should keep it …

They exit the mission and wait for the others to return from Skippy Sanctuary.


	17. One Step Closer

Sorry for not posting anything yesterday, I was sick ... and today I had the english exam ... (think I'll pass with 96 out of 100 ^^) So, yeah, I just returned home and I'm posting 2 chapters!

Neither game (Dragonica Online (European version) or Dragon Saga Online (North American version)) are mine. For information about the game itself visit the official websites or this wiki:

ds. irowiki wiki/ Main_Page

It has most information about the game and it may be useful for those who haven't played the game.

**Hero Sanctuary Region**

One step closer

The second team, as it reached Skippy Sanctuary, the walk in front of Lord of Night's mission portal. They do what they always do and defeat the undead creatures. They reach Lord of Night's chamber. He once was the best swordsman in the region, but also the rival of Artis.

Dana: Okay, cover me!

But they couldn't. A Darkanist, a powerful knight, managed to get past their defence. He attacked Dana and she fell to the ground, but, through the dust, a dark figure can be seen.

Michael: Silence! (turning to Dana) Slow Heal!

Twins: Thanks, but how did you?

Michael: No idea! One moment I was in Moonlight Shore then I turned up here, casting a silence spell. Anyway, it seems that you needed me.

Damien: Hey! What's that thing? (picks up a red metal piece) Maybe we'll need this, seems magical …

So, they exit to the Skippy Sanctuary and head to Mirinae. When they reach it and meet the others, they speak to Edeline.

Edeline: … Okay! Oh, right, I've also found something very important. I've checked the magic use around and I felt a massive amount of magic use around the Parmir Sanctuary, right in the Citadel of Torment, the highest place in Elyades. I think that's where the witch casted the spell to awaken the knights. We should go there and see if she's still there. I think she is and if I'm right, it will all end. Finally, the world will be at peace again. But I warn you, she is the most powerful enchantress ever born, she won't be easy to defeat …


	18. One Step Ahead

Neither game (Dragonica Online (European version) or Dragon Saga Online (North American version)) are mine. For information about the game itself visit the official websites or this wiki:

ds. irowiki wiki/ Main_Page

It has most information about the game and it may be useful for those who haven't played the game.

**Hero Sanctuary Region**

One step ahead

Although tired to fight Paris now, they have to, so they get home and call the others. Julie is now fine and well and the others had enough time to rest. The eleven children, together with Edeline reach the new sanctuary. They make their way to the tower.

Edeline: Take very much care, please. The citadel is guarded at each floor by spirits of monsters that you fought already or are yet to be encountered. They are very powerful and were summoned long ago to protect the tower.

The fellowship wastes no time and they enter the Citadel of Torment. They ascend through the traps laid and reach the first floor. There, the spirit of the ice princess Arka waits them. The fairy furiously attacks them and in no time they are defeated and return to the entrance of the Citadel of Torment. Confused, the children seek help from the master magician. She could give them only one thing: Phoenix feathers. They can be used to instantly heal each other. Also, they reduce the casting time of different skills to nothing, so the Resurrection of Dana can be much more useful. They enter the dungeon once again, and this time they manage to defeat the ice princess and advance to the second floor. Pythanuth, the spinel golem awaits them there. They manage to defeat him too. Karkarous, Woodsman Paul Burnaun, King of the Forest Elluman, Queen Vella, Artis, the Lord of Night and Chief Rocker are the other monsters that they defeated, but for each of them they used a feather and they now only have their powers, unaltered.

Michael: This is it, the top floor of the tower. The air is barely breathable, we should use the gas masks we got from Farrel.

Jack: Are you ready? This will be our greatest battle!

The children use all the enhancing skills they know and enter the chamber. Paris looks bewildered. How can some kids know she is here? How did they reach her? She wasn't ready for the battle that would come, but then again, a sorceress is always ready … The battle starts. Powerful storms and piercing red jewels of the black witch wreak havoc everywhere. Her red-eyed slaved shoot flames everywhere … it seems that the battle is lost, until …

Dragon knight Deckard: Great warriors, you showed great courage and bravery in fighting the black witch. You have activated the Iron Spirit Gordon shards right in time. It was very brilliant to bring them in battle …

Jack: Your highness, what do you mean? What's the Iron Spirit Gordon?

Matt: I think he means this. (pulls out the red metal piece he found while battling Artis)

Damien: Wait! I found something like that too! (pulls out the second piece of the red metal)

Deckard (combining the two pieces): It was supposed to be lost … Paris has lost control over them … you see, the Iron Spirit Gordon is the essence of the Iron Element, similar to how the Water Temple is the essence of the Water Element. It is one of the five greatest artifacts, used to imprison the Black Dragon Elga in the Drakos tower by the original heroes.

Dana: How were you able to rescue us?

Deckard: Oh, children, but you only know half of the story. I was the one that sent Pororing to guide you to speak to Dun Morgan. I teleported you, Michael, to your friends when the needed you. I have teleported you here from the Citadel of Torment to save you from the witch. Unfortunately, your journey is far from ending. Paris escaped.

Julie: Sorry, but why didn't you defeat her when you rescued us?

Deckard: Dragons are not allowed to attack the human world. Anyway, I want to reward you. Take these Dark Soul weapons. They are especially made for you, as you forged them.

Matt: Sorry, what?

Deckard: Each time you defeated a monster in the citadel, a weapon was forged from its ashes. I have collected all of them. Take them. Use them to save this world. Also, you might want to see what Larrel found out. Remember? Farrel's diary is still at him. You should take a rest though …

Jack: No, we won't …

Sophie: No, Jack, you can't. You can't even stand well! Let's go home, we'll talk to Larrel tomorrow.


	19. The Dragon, The Graveyard, the Treasure

Oops, I did it again ... ._." I'm a really lazy person ... As always, ENJOY! ^^

Neither game (Dragonica Online (European version) or Dragon Saga Online (North American version)) are mine. For information about the game itself visit the official websites or this wiki:

ds. irowiki wiki/ Main_Page

It has most information about the game and it may be useful for those who haven't played the game.

**Hero Sanctuary Region**

The dragon, the graveyard and the treasure

Long before morning light, someone knocks at the door. Waking up first, Erika opens. It is Larrel and he seems more trouble than ever. Everyone gathers around the table in the kitchen and listen to his story.

Larrel: I am very sorry to disturb you at this hour, but the voices in the graveyard grew stronger, it wasn't the fairy, as you said! It is something else! Please, help me!

Sophie: We'll help you in the morning, but we really need to rest right now. You may stay here for tonight, in the guest room.

Elyra: I've prepared it already. I thought you might say that …

Very soon, the sun rises … oh, right … there's no sun in Moonlight Shore Village … anyway, it brings a new day with it. Sophie, together with Erika, Damien, Drake and Julie, walk to the graveyard and enter the dungeon once more. They cannot believe their eyes, as all the monsters that they defeated a day before are still there. Even the Bone Fragment, Ratler and Katler are there, like their previous intervention did nothing! Defeating them once more and also Kajimodo, a great door opens in front of them. There, besides the undead creatures that need to be fought, is a stone statue. After the monsters are defeated, the heroes approach the statue. It starts to break down to pieces and a grey dragon emerges from the dust and rubble. As its amethyst eyes glow in the darkness, he starts speaking to those who awakened him.

Niveus: Hello, brave heroes! I am Niveus, protector of the Gem of Dragon, a great artifact. Belkan, one of the five original heroes, reached the Aether, the home of dragons. Trying to protect my land, we fought … he won. He trapped me as stone and gave me the great artifact so I can protect it from evil. Now, as the black witch spreads madness across the lands, I have talked to the nearest person

Erika: Larrel! That's what he heard!

Niveus: Yes! Belkan told me to give the artifact to the only one stronger than me. You came to the graveyard and freed the golden fairy. You might be worthy. Now fight me and prove my point or prove me wrong!

The great dragon starts to attack furiously, but as suddenly as it started, the battle ends.

Niveus: Very smart of you, Arbalist!

Julie: Thank you! You never had the gem at you! It was there, in between the stones of the statue!

Niveus: You may keep the Gem of Dragon, and when you activate it, you may summon my powers to your aid! You may leave now!

The heroes leave the graveyard and assure Larrel that he will now sleep well. He thanks them and tells them what is said in the diary of Farrel.

Larrel: From what I understood, the mad doctor left Libra long ago and met a witch, named Paris, on his road to Port of the Winds. It seems that the witch had unimaginable powers, as the doctor started to experiment different things on her. He was soon lost in his research and he became a monster. That's basically what happened!

Jack: We were right! Finally we know for sure what happened!

They speak for one last time to Thomas. He tells them that they're not done yet, so they go to yet another map from the Hero Sanctuary region.


	20. Lost Miners

Oops, I did it again ... ._." I'm a really lazy person ... As always, ENJOY! ^^

Neither game (Dragonica Online (European version) or Dragon Saga Online (North American version)) are mine. For information about the game itself visit the official websites or this wiki:

ds. irowiki wiki/ Main_Page

It has most information about the game and it may be useful for those who haven't played the game.

**Hero Sanctuary Region**

Lost Miners

The heroes of the fellowship get underground again and reach an old mine: Dangerous Caverns. They walk towards a small human settlement and there, they find something very strange … someone, in fact

Matt: Kalygon?

Kalygon: Huh? Who are you? Oh, my head!

Matt: You don't remember us? We saved you!

Seth: I think it's because of Paris. Remember? She disappeared when we defeated him.

Sen (tools merchant): I don't know who you are, but Kalygon reached the Culvert some days ago. A guard found him and brought him here … (pulls out a list) I think these ingredients will help him recover his memory … I can make it, but I don't have what I need. To get the Half Burned Ashes, defeat sparks around the Mining Area. For Dudu Toenails and Shroom Hoods defeat dudus and shrooms in the Culvert … also, I'd need a Shroom's Water Pot, but its very hard to find … I think you might find It by fighting Ahtoo, the dudu leader …

Miner: Wait! Children … help! My friends are there, with the dudu leader! He captured them when he and his army of dudus came! Please, rescue them … please!

Elyra: Okay, we'll do our best!

Then, they head to the Mining Area, collect the ashes, go to Culvert, collect the toenails and hoods and finally, they reach Ahtoo's cave.

Dana: Okay, I wanna be the party leader this time! So, I'll take … Erika, Julie and …

Elyra: Please, let me come! … I saw the sadness of that man … I really want to help!

Dana: Okay, Erika, Julie and Elyra!

Sophie (after the party enters the mission): So, boys, wanna duel?

Everyone does what they have to and the four girls free the lost miners and reach the dudu chief, Ahtoo. The huge, mole-like creature uses his massive arms to create earthquakes and massive sound waves around him, but the girls are not only pretty faces and they get the dudu down! Right next to Ahtoo, there is a shroom … it is one of the few in the area, so they are very lucky! They take that and before leaving …

Erika: Wait! (picks up a skull that Ahtoo used as helmet) This might be of some use! (picks up Ahtoo's bone belt) This one's nice too …

Julie: We're not at a market, Erika!

Erika: No, no, just these … let's go!

The peace is restored to the mines as it was to all other places the eleven children have been through. Also, Kalygon returned to the Kalygon Fleet to see his friend Johnny, after he regained his memory.

Sophie: You know what I've just realised? You, Damien, used a dudu costume to scare us …


	21. The Mansion

Oops, I did it again ... ._." I'm a really lazy person ... As always, ENJOY! ^^

Neither game (Dragonica Online (European version) or Dragon Saga Online (North American version)) are mine. For information about the game itself visit the official websites or this wiki:

ds. irowiki wiki/ Main_Page

It has most information about the game and it may be useful for those who haven't played the game.

**Hero Sanctuary Region**

Lost Miners

The heroes of the fellowship get underground again and reach an old mine: Dangerous Caverns. They walk towards a small human settlement and there, they find something very strange … someone, in fact

Matt: Kalygon?

Kalygon: Huh? Who are you? Oh, my head!

Matt: You don't remember us? We saved you!

Seth: I think it's because of Paris. Remember? She disappeared when we defeated him.

Sen (tools merchant): I don't know who you are, but Kalygon reached the Culvert some days ago. A guard found him and brought him here … (pulls out a list) I think these ingredients will help him recover his memory … I can make it, but I don't have what I need. To get the Half Burned Ashes, defeat sparks around the Mining Area. For Dudu Toenails and Shroom Hoods defeat dudus and shrooms in the Culvert … also, I'd need a Shroom's Water Pot, but its very hard to find … I think you might find It by fighting Ahtoo, the dudu leader …

Miner: Wait! Children … help! My friends are there, with the dudu leader! He captured them when he and his army of dudus came! Please, rescue them … please!

Elyra: Okay, we'll do our best!

Then, they head to the Mining Area, collect the ashes, go to Culvert, collect the toenails and hoods and finally, they reach Ahtoo's cave.

Dana: Okay, I wanna be the party leader this time! So, I'll take … Erika, Julie and …

Elyra: Please, let me come! … I saw the sadness of that man … I really want to help!

Dana: Okay, Erika, Julie and Elyra!

Sophie (after the party enters the mission): So, boys, wanna duel?

Everyone does what they have to and the four girls free the lost miners and reach the dudu chief, Ahtoo. The huge, mole-like creature uses his massive arms to create earthquakes and massive sound waves around him, but the girls are not only pretty faces and they get the dudu down! Right next to Ahtoo, there is a shroom … it is one of the few in the area, so they are very lucky! They take that and before leaving …

Erika: Wait! (picks up a skull that Ahtoo used as helmet) This might be of some use! (picks up Ahtoo's bone belt) This one's nice too …

Julie: We're not at a market, Erika!

Erika: No, no, just these … let's go!

The peace is restored to the mines as it was to all other places the eleven children have been through. Also, Kalygon returned to the Kalygon Fleet to see his friend Johnny, after he regained his memory.

Sophie: You know what I've just realised? You, Damien, used a dudu costume to scare us …


	22. Through Hell

Another chapter … yeah, the title was „inspired" by the song with the same name of We Are The Fallen rock-metal band … and I don't want to add Evanescence vs WATF in this, because although I think WATF kinda copied Ev, I love their songs, and f**k this, CUZ TODAY WAS MY SISTER'S BIRTHDAY, SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN, DANA, CUZ I KNOW YOU'LL READ THIS! Enjoy! ^^

Neither game (Dragonica Online (European version) or Dragon Saga Online (North American version)) are mine. For information about the game itself visit the official websites or this wiki:

ds. irowiki wiki/ Main_Page

It has most information about the game and it may be useful for those who haven't played the game.

**Magma Belt Region**

Through Hell

Elyra (sad and sorry): Oh my god! What happened here?

The town of Libra is ruined. Destroyed by the undead from the Hero Sanctuary, the creatures that came by sea or air from the continent of chaos, as well as the magmatic creatures from their own region, Libra is the most damaged town they've been in … for now, at least … The fellowship runs as fast as possible from these monsters and they reach what truly means the town of Libra. As they walk around they see a familiar face.

Dana: Master Pablo! How are you? I thought you retired, what happened?

Pablo: Well, I did … but I couldn't stay for too long far from magic and as my granddaughter took my place …

Michael: Edeline is your granddaughter?

Pablo: Oh, yes! Beautiful and talented as her mother, isn't she?

Dana: (thinking) Yeah, right! (to Pablo) Why are you here?

Pablo: Oh, I was thinking that I should come here and promote advanced fighters for the second time … and as my best generation was soon to come, I thought why not?

Oh, how cute, group hug … (cough) You were saying?

Pablo: Okay! Your mission is to find three items: the Black Feather, the Night Scale and the Onyx Leather. These items are pure evil and were their wielders were brought here by Paris herself.

Drake: What about us?

Pablo: Umm … the same thing … I received a letter from a sage of Kazeura and he said that the same quests need to be done … Okay, so the Black Feather can be found somewhere in the Wailing Hill, The Night Scale is in the Nautilus Port and the Onyx Leather can be found in the Mining Area. Be warned, children, if these creatures are not defeated in time, this world will be destroyed, as they represent the true prelude, interlude and postlude of destruction!

Jack: So, we have to travel all the way back? It'd take us days!

Pablo: No, you can use the Warp Towers … They're almost everywhere …

Sophie: Okay, thanks! Let's go!

Julie: Wait! Shouldn't we split in three teams? It'll be much faster!

Matt: Good for me!

Jack: Okay, so I, Drake, Damien and Seth form one team.

Matt: Erika, Michael and I are the second team.

Dana: This means that we're team three, girls!

Pablo: You're back already? Good! Now: Knight to Paladin! Gladiator to Myrmidon! Monk to Priest! Battlemage to Archmage! Pathfinder to Ranger! Arbalist to Grenadier! Jester to Harlequin! Assassin to Ninja! Summoner to Animist! Valkyries to Mirages! Phew … I've never promoted so many at once! Now, take these skill reset scrolls and these weapons …

Jack: Umm … master Pablo, do you need us to do anything? …


	23. The Inferno

Oops ... I had to repost the chapter from last night, because I forgot to change the region title ... it's good now ...

Neither game (Dragonica Online (European version) or Dragon Saga Online (North American version)) are mine. For information about the game itself visit the official websites or this wiki:

ds. irowiki wiki/ Main_Page

It has most information about the game and it may be useful for those who haven't played the game.

**Magma Belt Region**

The inferno

Pablo: The story begins with Doctor Farrel. Long before leaving Libra, his goal to create life was greater than anything for him. That's how his greatest creation came to life. It is said that when a great dragon perishes in flight, his soul is bound to the place where it's body lands. Drawing inspiration from this legend, Farrel created a mighty mutant, but it was a great mistake. The creature, named the Magma Drake Lavalon, had no emotion, so Farrel imprisoned him in Magmus, the volcano. In the same day, Farrel left Libra. Later on, we found out that it should have been impossible for …

… For Farrel to create such a monster, because life could not be brought to objects by a mere human. In time, the denizens of Libra found out that a thousand years ago, in the great Dragon War, a Magma Dragon perished here. It is possible that Farrel somehow know that and believed the legend to be true. Lavalon wasn't actually mad or soulless … it was very much sober and fully alive, but it was pure evil.

Pablo: We found out that Farrel created a prison in the volcano and gave the key to the boomboom leader, Chief Rocker. Your task is to take the key and defeat the drake. Rocker, as well as the entrance to Magmus can be found in the Valid Raeth. Go, children, save us from the deeds of a madman.

In front of Chief Rocker's portal, the fellowship has a … Tic-Tac-Toe championship? Well, I guess they have the right, they're eleven, after all! And Erika comes out first and she may choose who comes with her in the mission. She chooses … to go … alone?

Seth: Are you mad? You can't go alone!

Erika: Yes, I can … For sure!

Elyra: Please, take Blesser to heal you!

Erika: Okay, see you!

And she enters the portal alone, wanting to prove something, probably, but why now? Why did she want to go alone now? The harlequin makes her way through the lava and flames and basalt rising high in the air and defeats lava boombooms and skeletons and … Chief Rocker is already defeated?

Erika (with red eyes; doubled voice): Rocker? The guardian of Lavalon? Interesting … go! Protect the magma drake and do not let these children defeat you! Do not fail me! (normal) Phew … er … where's the key … oh, there it is!

Then, she brings the key and the fellowship starts to search for the entrance to Magmus. As soon as they find it, they start running and running and running, because of the monsters, the fire and the molten lava all around them. They reach a tall stone wall, but they can't stay even for a moment, because right in front of them there is a powerful lava boomboom. After a tricky battle, they destroy the door and continue to search for the drake's prison cell. When they finish a number of mazes and puzzles, the eleven heroes reach another guardian that must be defeated, just like the other one.

Michael: This place's really hot!

Matt: It's a volcano, it should be!

Elyra: Wait, I can do something about this … Frozen Chain!

Drake: Nice skill you got there … it freezes around your summons, right?

Jack: There's no time, let's continue! (after some time) Erika … you defeated Rocker, right?

Erika: Yes! …

Julie: Then why can we see it standing before us?

Barely being able to move, exhausted because of the heat, the children seem to loose the battle, but they manage give a last attack to their powerful enemy and the leader of boombooms falls to the hard ground.

Sophie: Gust Slash! That'll teach him! Guys? Wow, you're really tired!

Seth: You are too …

Dana: Arch Sanctuary! Wide Heal! Cure!

Michael: Stop! You can't cast them all now!

Dana: I have to … to heal you! The Arch Sanctuary will keep me alive … Striking! Blessing! Perfect Seal!

Unable to attack because of the last skill she casted, Dana will just watch the next fight and after all the others cast their most powerful status effect and get inside the core of the volcano, using the fire key. There, the massive beast starts throwing boulders around and scorches the ground with his fire breath. This fight is very unexpected for the fellowship, because, up until now, they just used their best attacks to defeat their enemy, but now they face a different challenge. Lavalon cannot be attacked directly, because he stays behind. The only way to defeat the drake is to kill the monsters around and hope that they will drop magic bullets. Then they may place the bullets into a cannon somewhere in the backside of the field. If the bullet hits, then Lavalon will fall to the ground. That's the only moment when he can be damaged. Soon, he will rise again and another bullet must be used against him.

Jack: Now, attack him with all you got! Don't let him rise alive.

After he rises, Michael gets another bullet, but when he charges it, the bullet misses. The third bullet is lucky though and the eleven heroes attack him much more furiously than the last time. Lavalon only has one third of his power, but the fourth bullet they gain misses again …

Erika: Wait! I have one!

Drake: Make sure it hits!

And it does. the magma drake Lavalon, Farrel's greatest creation is defeated and the fellowship returns to Libra.

Pablo: Wow! I thought you'll never return! Well done, but I'm not done with you yet! Dony, please tell them your offer!

Dony (guild manager): Oh, hello … I was thinking to give you the chance to create a guild … and as I heard all the things you did all around the continent, I thought I could make it free … so, you just need to choose a name and a guild sigil.

All together (after talking to each other): We are the Legion, for we are many!

Dony: Okay … now, what about the symbol of your guild? Here's a list …

Jack (thinking a bit): The black cross … the one with the white background!

Dony: Okay … You may now access the three guild skills and also add or remove members from your guild.

Anders (blacksmith): Okay, master Pablo, I've finished them … (to the legion) Oh, you're here already? Here are the Magma Weapons, created from the pure heart of the drake

Jack: But we just defeated him … how could you?

Pablo: Oh, we are very fast … please accept these weapons! You will be able to defeat all and every enemy with them!

Damien: Thank you very much!

Doug (soldier): I am very sorry for interrupting you, but we need your help in the swamps … someone is stealing all our electricity! The settlement there can't last for too long without it!

Sophie: No breaks, right?

Julie: Right!

Matt: Let's go already!


	24. The Royal Thief

Neither game (Dragonica Online (European version) or Dragon Saga Online (North American version)) are mine. For information about the game itself visit the official websites or this wiki:

ds. irowiki wiki/ Main_Page

It has most information about the game and it may be useful for those who haven't played the game.

**Magma Belt Region**

The Royal Thief

Following the soldier, our heroes reach a small settlement in the Reed Swamp. The people around there say that every night, they're being attacked by fireflies and the next morning they have no electric energy. Although they don't need it until sunset, it takes them the whole day just to repair it and they have no idea real idea about what it is. The only idea that comes to the soldier's mind is the firefly queen, Queen Vella, from the Scalding Swamp, but they cannot be sure that she is the one that troubled the villagers.

Elyra: Can I be the leader in this mission? (after being approved) Okay, thanks, I'll take Julie, Erika and Dana.

Jack: A female only team?

Elyra: Yes, because I know that we can't go wrong like this. We are all very powerful and all of us specialize in attacking a great amount of monsters at the same time, plus, my summons will defend us while we attack and if anyone gets hurt we have Dana's healing abilities to help them.

Dana (jaw drop): And you thought of this in how much time?

Elyra: Couple of seconds, why?

Dana: Just asking … let's go … I guess … If you haven't thought of the optimum time to go yet …

Elyra: Actually I did, but it will be to late, so let's go!

The party enters the mission portal and after they defeat monsters such as beetles, boombooms, ribbits and fireflies, they reach the queen of fireflies. Vella, using strong and deadly electric attacks, is obviously the electricity thief, using her firefly assistants to distract the villagers while she drained all power sources … but why? After defeating the queen and her minions and redirecting the electricity back to the settlements in the Reed and Dried Woods Swamps, a very strange thing happens.

Erika (red eyes; doubled voice): So you reached this far … (Paris leaves her body)

Dana: Erika, are you okay? What have you done to her witch?

Paris: Ooh, big words for such a weak spell caster!

Dana: You (preparing to attack) …

Julie: Stop! She wants us to do this … What do you want Paris?

Paris: Well, you might have defeated the drake, even if your friend helped me, and also the firefly, but now I have enough electricity. I need to leave now, sorry, but I promise you, there won't be any Deckard to save you next time! You shall die like mice!

After that, a powerful light blinded the four and Dana fell to the ground. Hours before they reach the Reed Swamp, she wakes up.

Michael: Are you alright?

Dana: Huh? What happened? Yes, I'm okay. Were we able to defeat Vella?

Elyra: Yes, but then Paris appeared and …

Dana: Oh, I remember … Did you talk to the villagers?

Jack: We did, their electricity is back.

Erika: Umm … we're leaving home now … right?

Jack: Unfortunately yes, Erika. We'll sleep here tonight and then we set sail at dawn …


	25. The lost Ocean

I waited until today, because this is the last chapter ... for a (sort of) long time ... well, please enjoy it and I need to tell you that the second part (story) may appear as late as next fall ... so yeah ... Bye for a while!

Neither game (Dragonica Online (European version) or Dragon Saga Online (North American version)) are mine. For information about the game itself visit the official websites or this wiki:

ds. irowiki wiki/ Main_Page

It has most information about the game and it may be useful for those who haven't played the game.

**Special – Between Continents**

The Lost Ocean

In that night, someone wakes up and goes near the ocean …

Jack: You can't sleep either, right?

Erika: I just can't believe what we've done in the past … Weeks? Months? I don't even know how much time has passed!

Jack: Yes, I know … The wolves, orcs and mutants in the Wind Plains…

Erika: Then in Coast Area with the pirates and the Water Temple … and also Farrel …

Jack: And then we reached the Hero Sanctuary with the undead creatures and the Graveyard and moles … and even Paris from the Citadel …

And now they're here in the Magma Belt, after defeating Chief Rocker, Magma Drake Lavalon and Queen Vella. They are now about to leave their home land, the continent of wind, Elyades for the continent of chaos, Melanathos, with the many adventures that it holds.

Erika: Paris, Melanathos, here we come!

Villager (shouting): Shut up!

Dhappy (shouting): Sorry! (whispering to Jack) Goodnight!

Jack: Goodnight, Erika!

The next morning …

Dana: Come on, Erika! The boat is leaving!

Erika: I'm coming! (to Piggy) Oh aren't you cute with that hat, Piggy?

Piggy: Oink, oink? (Really, Ahtoo's helmet?) Oooink! (Save me!)

Erika: Oh, I know, I love it too! Come now, the others are waiting for us!

Drake: Hoist the colors! (thinking) I always wanted to say that!

Elyra: Pirates? Really?

Julie: Leave those colors alone and bring me a bucket! Otherwise, the sea will turn green!

Sophie: Iceberg up ahead!

Dana: Oh, no you don't! Rain of Fire! … What? I've seen that movie twice!

Michael: Thrice … er … Island up ahead!

Seth: Make sure you don't break something else!

Julie: No one broke anything … except some cannons … and chairs … and poor Piggy! Really now, Erika, that's what you took Ahtoo's skull for?

Matt (looks through the binoculars): That seems too big for an island!

Damien: Let me see! (takes the binoculars) It's Melanathos! We're home!

Dana: Not you too! (red eyes; doubled voice) Ah … one step closer to my dear old friend …

Jack: Does anybody know how to stop the boat? …


End file.
